The transfer of gasses and fluids within the modern combustion engine is integral to its efficient operation. For example, a charged air cooler that operates to increase the output power of a typical motor vehicle engine compresses air flow to improve engine performance. This charged air cooler system has numerous air flow requirements. Air flow must be routed through various components such as the air filter, heat exchanger, the charger compressor, and through the engine.
Air flow is routed using tubular duct assemblies. These duct assemblies must be able to withstand the environment in which they are employed. For example, the duct assemblies in a charged air cooler system must resist a continuous temperature upwards of 250 degrees Fahrenheit with pressures upwards of 30 pounds per square inch. In order to withstand these pressures and temperatures, the typical duct assembly has a steel tube body with silicone and rubber end connectors. The end connectors are assembled with up to 4 band clamps and 2 silicone hoses. These end connectors prevent the fluid from bleeding out of the assembly along leak paths.
While previous duct assembly designs have been satisfactory, there remains room in the art for improvement. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide the art with a duct assembly having a reduced cost of construction, reduced weight, fewer leak paths, a simple installation, aesthetically pleasing, and easily recyclable.